The present application relates generally to gas discharge laser systems. The present application is particularly, but not exclusively useful as an extendable electrode system for a transverse discharge gas laser.
Electrode erosion in high-pressure transverse discharge lasers is usually the mechanism that limits their operational lifetime. The erosion of one or both of the electrodes is typically caused by the combined attack of fast ions and electrons from the current discharge. As the electrodes wear, the inter-electrode spacing increases to the point where the operational characteristics of the laser are so severely affected that laser operation must be stopped. The gain generator must then be refurbished with new electrodes in order to re-establish the correct electrode spacing.
In an attempt to increase laser lifetime, Japanese Patent Application JP06-029592 filed on Jun. 10, 1991 and titled “Discharge-Pumped Laser” discloses a scheme “to regulate an interval between electrodes in accordance with consumption of a discharge part of the electrode and to always hold a discharging width constant by providing moving means for at least one of discharge electrode pair toward the other electrode.” However, to applicant's knowledge, such a relatively simplistic system has yet to be successfully commercialized.
Since 1991 when Japanese Patent Application JP06-029592 was filed, gas discharge lasers have evolved substantially. Modern transverse discharge lasers are now designed to produce a relatively high power output (having both a relatively high pulse energy and high pulse repetition rate) with relatively tight specifications on beam properties such as bandwidth and pulse-to-pulse energy stability, to name just a few. To achieve this performance, modem transverse discharge lasers typically include complex, highly engineered discharge chambers. For example, a relatively low impedance, low inductance current path geometry is typically provided in the chamber to conduct the extremely high peak currents that are generated by an electrical drive circuit to the electrodes. Also, the chamber may need to provide suitable heat transfer paths, for example, to prevent component overheating, and in particular, electrode overheating. In addition to heat transfer paths, the chamber may need to provide suitable gas flow paths to reduce gas flow turbulence and ensure that a fresh quantity of laser gas is positioned between the electrodes prior to the initiation of the next discharge. Concurrent with the above-described engineering constraints, the chamber may need to provide suitable component geometries which prevent or minimize the impact of reflected acoustic waves which can reach the discharge area and adversely affect properties of the output laser beam such as bandwidth, divergence, etc.
With the above considerations in mind, Applicants disclose an extendable electrode system for a gas discharge laser.